tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smeltery/@comment-26818392-20150725060051/@comment-26818392-20150726034531
I already added the Mantle Mod and it still crashes when I tried to put items in the smeltery...and this is the crash log and also my minecraft version is 1.7.10 Minecraft Crash Report ----// You're mean. Time: 7/26/15 11:57 AMDescription: Updating screen events java.lang.NoClassDefFoundError: mantle/utils/ItemMetaWrapperat tconstruct.library.crafting.Smeltery.getLiquifyTemperature(Smeltery.java:139)at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.updateTemperatures(SmelteryLogic.java:566)at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.func_70296_d(SmelteryLogic.java:704)at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75218_e(Slot.java:83)at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75215_d(Slot.java:78)at net.minecraft.inventory.Container.func_75144_a(SourceFile:157)at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.PlayerControllerMP.func_78753_a(PlayerControllerMP.java:419)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146984_a(bex.java:514)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146286_b(bex.java:475)at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:306)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146274_d(bex.java:46)at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268)at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:1640)at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973)at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898)at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148)at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method)at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source)at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source)at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source)at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135)at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head --Stacktrace:at tconstruct.library.crafting.Smeltery.getLiquifyTemperature(Smeltery.java:139)at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.updateTemperatures(SmelteryLogic.java:566)at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.func_70296_d(SmelteryLogic.java:704)at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75218_e(Slot.java:83)at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75215_d(Slot.java:78)at net.minecraft.inventory.Container.func_75144_a(SourceFile:157)at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.PlayerControllerMP.func_78753_a(PlayerControllerMP.java:419)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146984_a(bex.java:514)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146286_b(bex.java:475)at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:306)at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146274_d(bex.java:46)at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268) -- Affected screen --Details:Screen name: tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui -- Affected level --Details:Level name: MpServerAll players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=20.39, y=60.62, z=211.86]Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 289, 289Level seed: 0Level generator: ID 01 - flat, ver 0. Features enabled: falseLevel generator options: Level spawn location: World: (0,58,0), Chunk: (at 0,3,0 in 0,0; contains blocks 0,0,0 to 15,255,15), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511)Level time: 3474869 game time, 8844 day timeLevel dimension: 0Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown?Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false)Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: falseForced entities: 93 total; [EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=69.63, y=67.00, z=228.38, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=69.63, y=67.00, z=236.63, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=86.16, y=76.00, z=262.38, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=86.69, y=76.00, z=263.69, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=85.75, y=76.00, z=263.22, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=88.03, y=86.00, z=261.38, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=86.31, y=86.00, z=260.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=99.01, y=76.00, z=245.66, EntityEndermanl='MpServer', x=99.22, y=67.00, z=245.47, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=98.91, y=86.00, z=242.34, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=97.34, y=86.00, z=212.03, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=100.69, y=90.00, z=241.41, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=99.22, y=86.00, z=255.41, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=99.06, y=86.00, z=218.14, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=96.53, y=86.00, z=245.00, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=99.09, y=86.00, z=222.31, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=20.39, y=60.62, z=211.86, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=97.97, y=86.00, z=226.37, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=100.00, y=86.00, z=232.44, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=100.41, y=86.00, z=223.78, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=20.50, y=59.00, z=207.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=97.07, y=86.00, z=232.08, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=96.98, y=86.00, z=237.09, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=99.50, y=86.00, z=236.94, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=96.50, y=86.00, z=236.38, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=99.04, y=86.00, z=239.62, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=98.72, y=86.00, z=238.75, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=98.72, y=86.00, z=231.85, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=99.09, y=86.00, z=229.91, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=98.00, y=86.00, z=239.69, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=99.94, y=86.00, z=240.01, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=96.16, y=86.00, z=231.72, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=96.50, y=86.00, z=230.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=93.91, y=90.00, z=227.38, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=98.78, y=90.00, z=224.78, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=98.43, y=86.00, z=233.04, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=68.47, y=59.03, z=200.45, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=70.50, y=59.00, z=202.50, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=69.52, y=59.00, z=201.35, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=101.13, y=86.00, z=226.34, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=98.28, y=86.00, z=222.92, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=94.36, y=86.00, z=239.75, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=87.66, y=61.10, z=174.25, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=88.75, y=60.71, z=175.75, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=93.75, y=61.10, z=174.25, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=89.47, y=59.10, z=182.41, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=86.50, y=59.00, z=183.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=90.38, y=59.00, z=187.06, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=86.25, y=61.10, z=176.03, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=88.75, y=60.10, z=184.69, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=85.75, y=59.10, z=179.13, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=85.69, y=59.10, z=178.25, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=84.50, y=67.00, z=250.69, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=91.13, y=71.00, z=252.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=92.59, y=86.00, z=242.03, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=97.56, y=86.00, z=206.91, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=100.66, y=86.00, z=257.66, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=98.59, y=86.00, z=258.00, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=95.56, y=86.00, z=230.56, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=94.22, y=86.00, z=226.91, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=92.34, y=86.00, z=234.59, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=92.66, y=86.00, z=224.91, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=92.91, y=86.00, z=233.66, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=99.97, y=86.00, z=225.59, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=94.41, y=86.00, z=233.53, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=93.50, y=90.00, z=224.88, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=94.48, y=86.00, z=225.64, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=95.22, y=86.00, z=236.44, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=93.56, y=90.00, z=228.31, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=74.50, y=59.00, z=267.52, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=222.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=218.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=220.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=222.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=216.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=218.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=220.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=216.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=214.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=214.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=228.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=224.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=224.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=226.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=30.50, y=59.00, z=228.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=59.00, z=226.50, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=42.50, y=59.00, z=232.50, EntityXPOrbOrb'/122, l='MpServer', x=-7.53, y=74.25, z=231.92, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=70.20, y=59.00, z=214.24, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=69.47, y=59.00, z=212.45, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=68.56, y=72.00, z=216.69, EntityVillagerl='MpServer', x=20.50, y=59.00, z=257.50, EntitySquidl='MpServer', x=67.47, y=59.03, z=228.97]Retry entities: 0 total; []Server brand: fml,forgeServer type: Integrated singleplayer serverStacktrace:at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373)at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444)at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:919)at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148)at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method)at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source)at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source)at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source)at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135)at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details --Details:Minecraft Version: 1.7.10Operating System: Windows XP (x86) version 5.1Java Version: 1.8.0_51, Oracle CorporationJava VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle CorporationMemory: 158751008 bytes (151 MB) / 348495872 bytes (332 MB) up to 523501568 bytes (499 MB)JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx512M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128MAABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) usedIntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1448 9 mods loaded, 9 mods activeStates: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = ErroredUCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1448-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1448} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1448-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA TooManyItems{1.7.10} TooManyItems (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.0} Indicators (Damage-Indicators-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA lucky{5.1.0} Block (Lucky-Block-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Mantle{1.7.10-165.4bc3343} Mantle (Mantle-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA TConstruct{1.7.10-1.8.2.build858} Construct (TConstruct-1.7.10-1.8.2a.jar) UCHIJAAAA SpecialArmor{1.7.10} SpecialArmor (TLSpecialArmor-1.7.10.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '2.1.0 - Build 6.14.10.5179' Renderer: 'Intel® Q45/Q43 Express Chipset'Mantle Environment: Environment healthy.TConstruct Environment: Environment healthy.Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1448-1.7.10LWJGL: 2.9.1OpenGL: Intel® Q45/Q43 Express Chipset GL version 2.1.0 - Build 6.14.10.5179, IntelGL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing.Using framebuffer objects because EXT_framebuffer_object is supported.Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 2.Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge'Type: Client (map_client.txt)Resource Packs: []Current Language: English (US)Profiler Position: N/A (disabled)Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) usedAnisotropic Filtering: Off (1)